Her Doubts Were Gripping The Door Handle
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: When she woke up from this sleep, she knew it was time. Sandle. 14th in Operation Crankiness.


A/N: Okay so I was flipping through channels when I should have been sleeping, and came to a Baby story, and this couple well duh just had a baby. And something clicked. Even though the couple looked nothing like Sara and Greg, only the hair colour was roughly the same on the woman, anyways...

Turning this into a series, more to come I promise. How the relationship began and little moments in Bethany's life, kinda like singingstarrynights, series but my own ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

Dozing on the couch was something that Sara had been doing for the better part of six hours, she would doze off for about fifteen to twenty minutes and then wake up, wake up for about half an hour and fall back asleep.

This time however, she knew she wouldn't be falling back asleep. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch.

Getting up when your pregnant and in labour, was not an easy task, especially when the contractions where coming every five minutes now.

She made her way to the bedroom, where if given the time she would watch her husband sleep but the pain that shot through her had different ideas.

"Greg" she called softly, she didn't want to scare him awake

"Hmm?" he snuggled into the pillow

"It's time" leaning against the door eased the pain some in between the contractions but did little the rest of the time.

"For me to get up, no it's not it's still dark"

"No I mean _it's time" _the last two words had him shooting out of bed in record speed.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" already being dressed, he helped her to the car, thinking ahead, and thinking way to much, the overnight bag along with everything else they would need, was in the trunk. Something that had been done previously when they had come home from the hospital the previous day.

She had gone into labour the night before, the doctor telling her she was in for a long one, so Sara assumed she could get the drugs and go home until it was time. When the doctor told her that's not what was happening, well he was glad she was gripping the sheets and not his hand, if not his hand would have been broken.

Needless to say, with one look, Sara had been given a lesser amount of epidural just so she could feel when it was time, and allowed to go home.

Greg knew if their child inherited even one third of Sara's stubbornness, they were goners. But he wanted to go through that, like every other couple has gone through.

Wishing he had the Crime Lab's Tahoe to speed through red lights, he glanced at the woman beside him, who was holding onto the door handle on the side of the door, breathing through another contraction.

It almost broke his heart in two seeing her in this much pain, but some how he knew if he asked her to have another one of his babies she would say yes. So what if he was a little confident in that answer but no body knew her the way he did, and he planned to keep it that way too.

"We're almost there" he assured her and she came down from her pain high.

"Why does this hurt so much?" she hissed

"Because you're trying to squeeze the size of a watermelon out of a lemon dear"

"Who in the hell would compare giving birth with fruit?" she gripped the handle once again

"Umm…I would, and I just did" trying to ease the pain

"Are you trying to be funny?" she gritted her teeth, she was not going to last much longer

"Do you want me to be?" he asked cautiously

"No" she replied flatly

"Then no I was not trying to be funny, just trying to be helpful" he quickly inserted trying to cover his ass.

"Okay Mrs. Sanders one final push" gripping Greg's hand tighter she pushed

"Next time you want a kid, you're getting pregnant" she pushed hard, and the room was filled with a lone cry, it's mother sank down to the bed below her, her task down.

Her grip on his hand loosened, and now he had to grasp the fact that they were parents.

He was a dad; she was a mom, which was some news to get used to.

Baby Sanders was placed on Sara's stomach, and Greg watched in an amazement.

He felt tears filling his eyes, and couldn't control the tears that fell down his cheeks as he made his way to the people that he loved most in the world.

Sara smiled down the little life form resting on her abdomen.

"Greg look at her" the tears flowed freely as Sara wound her arms around the precious baby, who at the moment was moving its tongue creating bubbles.

"I see her" he delicately placed an arm around his wife and his new daughter. While the other held his phone, waiting for the person on the other end pick up. With no family close by close by so he dialed the number to the place where they both considered family.

"You wanna see the new installment to the Crime Lab?" he told the phone and pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead.

Neither were the emotional types but somehow they couldn't stop the tears. Not even when they were moved to a different room.

"She's so beautiful" Sara let her new daughter grab her finger and grasp it, flexing her newfound fingers.

"Just like her mother" he placed another kiss on her forehead.

"Well daddy would you like to hold her?"

"Of course he would" the phone was placed back in his pocket and readied himself to hold his new daughter.

"Your so small" he whispered bringing the new joy up closer to his face.

The door was thrown open on its hinges, as many people as the lab could spare, walked through with more presents from the shower that was never thrown on the insistence of Sara, who didn't think it was necessary.

Everyone was talking a mile a minute, both Sara and Greg smiled but Sara said through gritted teeth.

"I can't believe you called them"

"They wanted to know when the moment she was born" he said through his smile.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked to everyone

"We're the Crime Lab, what do you think we did?" Nick cheerfully supplied

"Used company vehicles to speed through red lights and traffic?" Greg offered

"You betcha!" Catherine answered. "Now were is this little angel?" Catherine asked as she made her way over to Greg.

Within half an hour, everyone who came had held the baby, and little Bethany, started to cry and wave her arms franticly signaling for everyone to leave.

Just as quick as they had came in they left, with promises of coming back later.

Trying her best to get Bethany to latch onto her nipple took a few tries but she got it and a new sense of pride overwhelmed her. She looked up smiling.

"We can do this, I'm a believer now" was all she said as she looked back down content to watch her new daughter drink from her.


End file.
